


Behind Closed Doors

by Chinobunny_Writes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Artist Steve Rogers, Baking, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gay, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Possible smut later, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, actually i might do it anyways just because i feel like it, i really love bucky okay, idk how to tag things please bare with me, if my bf likes this i might do another chapter with smut, love is love, seriously ask my bf im really fucking stupid, yo man the 1930s sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinobunny_Writes/pseuds/Chinobunny_Writes
Summary: It was times like these that Steve wished he could stay like this forever. He never wanted to leave the apartment. Inside he could cherish these moments with Bucky, skin bare beneath a scratchy wool blanket, gentle reminders of Bucky's lips scattered over Steve's scrawny frame, and little kisses placed on Bucky's forehead. Outside they had to hide all of that. Outside they were just friends. Best friends. Inside they could dance to their hearts content but outside Steve had to watch pretty girls throwing themselves at Bucky on the dance floor. Staying inside was easier, and besides going outside meant Bucky basically carrying Steve's scrawny little ass home because he got his ass kicked in a fight, or because he broke down coughing.Just a soft domestic short fic i wrote about Steve and Bucky before the war (So pre Serum and Pre Winter Soldier)





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> A valentines day gift for my boyfriend. We both really love Stucky and we've been discussing a lot of different head cannons for Bucky and Steve. He has inspired me so much to get back into writing so i thought this would be the perfect gift to give him. This is relatively short but i had a fun time writing it and i just really hope my boyfriend enjoys this gift among the others i have planned for him.
> 
> Also if you notice that i like repeating phrases at the beginning of things you get a golden sticker <3

      Steve's eyes fluttered open and he looked over to his partner.  _His Bucky_. Golden light painted in lines over his skin, illuminating every detail. _It was times like these that Steve wished he could stay like this forever._ He never wanted to leave the apartment. Inside he could cherish these moments with Bucky, skin bare beneath a scratchy wool blanket, gentle reminders of Bucky's lips scattered over Steve's scrawny frame, and little kisses placed on Bucky's forehead. Outside they had to hide all of that. Outside they were just friends.  _Best friends_. Inside they could dance to their hearts content but outside Steve had to watch pretty girls throwing themselves at Bucky on the dance floor. Staying inside was easier, and besides going outside meant Bucky basically carrying Steve's scrawny little ass home because he got his ass kicked in a fight, or because he broke down coughing. 

 

      Steve preferred staying inside, it was safer. Safer for him and safer for them both. It was 1930 and their  _relationship_ was... frowned upon. Well more than frowned upon. Homosexuals were being nabbed up and arrested left and right. You were considered  _Sick._ _Unstable._ _A danger to society._ Steve didn't think he was a danger to society, not for loving Bucky. He shivered a bit and sat up allowing the scratchy wool to slip down his body, leaving his pale skin bare against the cold air. He yawns and stretches choking a bit when he feels his lungs tighten. He frowns, its getting colder again and his chest feels tight, he'll likely be catching a cold again. His frown fade into a small smile as he thinks to himself fondly, At _least that means Bucky will take care of me._

 

      Bucky snores next to him and Steve looks over to him a fond little smile on his face. The blonde reaches out and brushes a bit of Bucky's hair out of his face. Bucky's hair is getting a bit long and Steve decides he'll need to trim it for him later. Steve leans down and gently places a kiss on Bucky's forehead. Bucky doesn't even move, that jerk could sleep through anything and he could sleep anywhere. Steve rolls his eyes and moves to pull his sketch book from the little bedside table. He flipped through the pages, passing by drawings of Bucky with different poses and expressions. A few, he would admit were of the pornographic nature, but most were completely innocent. Finally he came to a blank page and he fumbled to grab his pencil from the bedside table. He smoothed out the paper and looked at Bucky, a look of determination on his face as he began to sketch the outline of Bucky's sleeping form. He looked back and forth from Bucky to his sketch book, looking over each detail. He wasn't necessarily a perfectionist but when drawing Bucky he needed to match every detail perfectly. Bucky would often joked that Steve drew him better than he actually looked and Steve would shake his head and toss something at Bucky telling him to be quiet. Steve's face scrunched up in concentration, tongue poking out between his lips as he worked on the smaller details. In his head he could already hear Bucky teasing him about how cute he looked with his nose all scrunched up and his tongue sticking out. 

 

      Bucky stirred a bit and grunted as he slowly opened his eyes, stretching as he looked over at Steve. Steve paid no attention to the fact that he was awake and kept his focus on the drawing. Bucky watched as Steve focused on his sketchbook. Bucky could usually tell how far in a drawing Steve was just by his expressions and right now he seemed to be working on the last details. Bucky moved a bit more and pushed himself up leaning on his elbow. 

  
  
      "Ya know its a little creepy when you draw me while I sleep, Stevie" Bucky chuckles, a shit eating grin on his face as he pokes Steve on the cheek. Steve rolls his eyes and continues to draw until he lets out a little sigh of relief, setting his pencil aside as he looks over the sketch one last time. He turns to Bucky and holds the drawing up a proud smile on his face.

  
      "You make a better model when you sleep." Steve teases, pulling his sketchbook away as Bucky reaches out to grab it. He closes the book and puts it back on his bedside table. Bucky leans over and pokes Steve in the side, grinning mischievously when he hears Steve hold back a little snort. 

 

      "I think i make a perfect model ya little punk." Bucky pulls Steve against him lightly tickling Steve's sides til he snorts and pushes against Bucky's hands. Bucky grins triumphantly and continues to tickle Steve through the wool blanket that scratches at their bare skin. He pulls Steve in closer till their noses brush together and he stops tickling him, fingers gently caressing Steve's hips. They stay like that for a moment, Steve coming down from his laughter and Bucky just smiling because god Steve is so damn beautiful,  _prettier than a dame,_ he thinks. Bucky pushes Steve's hair out of his face and doesn't hesitate to pull him in for a kiss. Its a gentle kiss, their lips meeting softly, Steve's hands tangled up in Bucky's hair. _Maybe we'll wait a bit longer to cut his hair,_ Steve thinks, _besides he looks cute with long hair._ The kiss breaks off with them smiling and catching their breath, foreheads pressed together. 

 

      Steve smiles and flicks Bucky on the nose, "you're a jerk ya know that." 

 

      Bucky gives him an offended gasp, tickling Steve's sides again, "And you're a little punk." he pauses kissing Steve on the nose, "but you're _my_ little punk." Steve blushes a bit and pushes Bucky's face away with a snort of laughter as Bucky almost tumbles off the bed. Bucky fumbles to stay on the bed and shoots a glare at Steve. Steve put his hands up defensively, a shit eating grin on his face. Bucky growled playfully and practically launched himself at Steve, wrapping him in his arms til the two of the collapsed onto the bed.   
  
      

       Their lips met again this time a bit messier as neither could stop laughing or smiling.  _It was times like these that Steve wished he could stay like this forever._ Wrapped in Bucky's arms and a scratchy wool blanket. Lips pressed together in a messy clash of smiles and laughter. He lived for times like these. He hoped more than anything, that he'd always have Bucky at his side. And he knew Bucky would always be there, because he had promised, he had made that vow, and even if no one else knew about it neither would ever break it. Because they were with each other  _till the end of the line._

**Author's Note:**

> To my Jerk (I love you sweetie)
> 
> I don't think i have ever been as happy as i am now with you. And yes i still have bad days. Days where i can't get out of my head. But you are always there for me. You treat me as your equal. You have offered me your heart and a home and i could never ask for anything more. It gets tough some days when i miss you most but on those days I am reminded that someday, perhaps not as soon as i would like, i will wake up and see you each and every morning, and that keeps me going. I love you so much darling and i can not wait to see what the future holds for us. I hope we will(and i think a part of me knows we will) be with one another till the end of the line
> 
> -your favorite little punk


End file.
